The Scientist
by iheartcsi
Summary: song fic. G/S Grissom doesn't want to lose Sara


Here we go again, with some G/S! I hope you all enjoy! This is my first songfic, so let me know what you think!  
Spoilers-well, it's post season 3, mostly PwF, ItB and BoP  
disclaimer: yeah, I don't own CSI. I also don't own Coldplay's song The Scientist.  
  
  
Sara Sidle sat with her elbows perched on the side of her bath tub. There were a few hours before she was supposed to be at work. She sat there, contemplating. She _was_ going to do it this time. Nothing was going to stop her, not even a plant.  
  
  
  
Grissom sat with his elbows perched on his desk, brows furrowed. Not again, he thought. He didn't know if he could handle it this time. He read it over again, making sure it was true. As he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, Catherine walked in.  
Hey Gris, are you planning on giving out assignments tonight? She questioned  
He put his glasses back on and looked at his watch. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late. Oh, right. Here, Cath, you give out assignments. I have something pressing to do. He said as he headed for the door.  
Uh, like what? She said, confused. Grissom was acting out of character.  
Taking my head out of the microscope.  
  
  
Well guys, Grissom had to go take care of something, so here are the assignments. Nick, Warrick, you guys have a db at the MGM Grand. Sara, you and I have a missing person. Let's go.  
  
  
Shift was almost over. Sara was in the bathroom, crying. She really hadn't wanted to hand in that leave of absence, but she had no choice. If she stayed, she was just going to have her heart broken over and over again. If she left, sure, it would hurt for awhile, but she would slowly get over him. At least she hoped she would. Wiping her eyes, she walked out of the bathroom and towards the exit.  
Sara! Sara, wait. It was Grissom's voice.  
She battled with herself. Should she keep going? or should she talk to him? Who was she kidding? It was a one sided battle.   
I have something for you, could you come to my office please?  
Look Grissom, it isn't going to work. You can't just tell me that the lab needs me, give me a plant, and stay here, just to keep getting shit on.  
Whoa, whoa, Sara. It isn't that. Just..please. Give me a minute. His words were soft.  
Sara didn't want to go, afraid she would get sucked back in. She didn't know if she could trust herself, but she had to go.  
  
In Grissom's office, Sara stayed by the door, in case she had to make a quick getaway. Grissom grabbed something off his desk and handed it to her.  
A CD?  
Yes, Sara. I'd like you to go home and listen to it, that's all.  
God, that man was such an enigma! Sara didn't know what to do, so she just walked away.  
  
  
She was in her bed. What a joke. Sleep was nowhere in her forecast. She walked to the living room and picked up the CD Grissom had given her. Sighing, she opened it. On the from of the CD, the words From Grissom were inscribed. Rolling her eyes, she stuck it in her CD player and waited.  
The song started with beautiful piano playing, she instantly knew the song. Sobbing, she sat there and listened to the message Grissom could only give her through song.  
  
_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
  
Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
  
_The tears were still flowing. She desperately wanted to go back to the start, but she didn't want to hurt anymore.  
  
_Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start  
  
_She had no idea that Grissom even listened to Coldplay. And as many times was she'd heard the song, She'd never realized it's significance. Somehow, Grissom had captured the perfect song for them.  
_  
I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
  
Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
  
Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
  
_The tears where flowing harder now. She couldn't control them. Were they tears of joy, or tears of sadness? Something told her they were a little of both.  
  
_Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
  
I'm going back to the start  
  
_Confused, she grabbed her keys and walked out of her apartment. She was going to try to go back to the start.  
  
  
Grissom sat in a chair, hoping he'd done the right thing. He couldn't lose Sara. Lost in thought, he hardly heard the doorbell. To his suprise, Sara was standing on his doorstep.  
  
Dr. Grissom, that was an amazing lecture. She said through her gap-toothed grin.  
It took him a second, but he caught on. Well, thank you miss.  
  
The stood there for a few minutes, just staring at each other.  
  
You know, Sara, I didn't really mean that start. I didn't screw that up did I? Really, to me, The Start' is when I started hurting you.  
Oh, well that is hard to pinpoint. Why don't we just start with right before the plant....speaking of which, we _really_ need to work on your sentiments. From Grissom'?  
Laughing, he went back in time. Sara, you can't leave. The lab needs you, but _I_ need you more....how's that?  
Would have erased the need for the plant, I'd say. She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
Well, just to be safe, let's say I sent it. This time, saying Love Grissom' _  
_Sara took him in her arms. She couldn't help but embrace him. Pulling away, she said You know that part in the song that says ask me your questions'? Well, I have a few. Why have you been treating me so badly lately? And if you feel the way that you've suggested, why'd you turn me down?  
A number of reasons, Sara. Mostly, I was scared. I didn't think I could make you happy. And then there was my hearing thing. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about that. Even though I was cold to you at the hospital, I was really glad that you'd come.  
OK. I guess I can live with that. But Grissom? You _can_ make me happy. In case you haven't noticed, you have the ability to control my emotions. If you _want_ to make me happy, you can.  
Sara, I only want to make you happy, but can we take it slow for now? I don't want to screw up again.  
Well, it looks like you have figured out what to do with this' and I will go along with it. Let's just not take it _too_ slow, OK? She grabbed his face and touched her lips to his.  
he moaned. Yes, not _too_ slow, He said as he kissed her again.  
I think that you should go to your office and tear a certain leave of absence request up.  
Yes, I think I'll do that right now. He grabbed his keys. And Sara? Would you like to go to dinner with me?  
She scrunched her nose up. Hey! That's my line.  
Nodding her head, She walked out to her car with Grissom. They embraced, kissed, and went their separate ways.  
On his way to the office, all Grissom could think was how glad he was that he hadn't been to late.  
  
end.  
  



End file.
